Catch Min If Kyu Can
by Mrs.JungSoo
Summary: Aku mencintai mu, aku sungguh mencintai mu *buruk amat nie summary V KYUMIN/ YAOI/ TYPOSSS Repost


Cast : - Cho Kyuhyun  
- Lee Sungmin  
- Other SUJU member  
Genre : Romantic  
Rated : T  
Summary : Aku mencintai mu, aku sungguh mencintai mu *buruk amat nie summary ==V

WARNING : BL/ BOY X BOY/ YAOI

TYPO(S) bertebaran…. ==v

All author POV

.  
March, 2006.  
Hari ini cuaca di kota Seoul nampak sedikit mmmmm…..Panas….sama dengan suasana sebuah gedung management artis yang ada di tengah kota Seoul. Gedung itu Nampak menjulang gagah dengan papan nama besar di bagian depan atas gedung itu…. …. siapa yang tak tau management artis itu, sebuah perusahaan yang telah menetaskan artis-artis besar di dunia keartisan Korea Selatan, lebih tepatnya dunia K-POP seperti Shinwa, HOT, BOA, DBSK dan yang lainnya…dan jangan lupakan Boy Band baru besutan mereka…SUPER JUNIOR 05.

Di salah satu ruangan di dalam gedung itu, Nampak 12 namja tengah duduk sambil memainkan gadget mereka. Siapa lagi kalo bukan SUPER JUNIOR 05, boy band pendatang baru dari SM.E, boy band yang bisa di bilang memiliki jumlah anggota terbanyak, 12 orang.

"Teukie Hyung, apa yang sebenarnya managemen ingin kan dari kita?" suara itu meluncur dari mulut namja yang memiliki muka lucu dengan gusy gummy nya kepada seseorang yang Nampak tenang duduk di hadapannya.

"Manager hyung akan segera datang, biar dia yang menjelaskan kepada kita" ucap namja yang di panggil Teukie tadi setenang mungkin.

"Apa ini rumor tentang member baru itu?" kini namja berp-erawakan besar dengan wajah tampan bertanya

"Entahlah Kangin-ah, mungkin saja iya…tunggu saja manager hyung" kata Teukie lagi

"Benar-benar menggelikan…..member baru? Apa jumlah kita masih kurang banyak? Atau memang member baru itu yang akan menggantikan beberapa dari kita untuk menjadi SUPER JUNIOR 06?" ucap sadis dari namja cantik yang memliki senyuman sangat mengerikan.

"Sudahlah Chullie, tenanglah" Hankyung, seorang namja China mengusah bahu Heechul mencoba untuk menenangkannya, di tanggapi dengusan kesal dari Heechul.

KRRRIIIEEETTTTT

Suara pintu terbuka, membuat mata ke 12 namja itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu, terlihat 2 manager SUPER JUNIOR masuk ke ruangan itu, dan di belakang mereka ada seorang namja yang lumayan tinggi dan…..

'apa ini member baru itu' kira-kira seperti itulah batin hampir semua member SJ saat melihat seseorang yang ada di belakang manager mereka.

"Seperti yang sudah kalian dengar, dan yang sudah aku katakan pada Leeteuk, tentang member tambahan…..Kyuhyun-ah, silakan memperkenalkan diri" Manager hyung menepuk pundak Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun namja tinggi itu menanggapi dengan senyuman dan anggukan lalu sesaat memandang ke 12 orang di hadapannya.

'tatapan mereka benar-benar menyeramkan….apa benar aku akan menjadi bagian dari mereka' batin Kyuhyun, namun sesaat kemudian dia menghela naas panjang dan memperkenalkan diri.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Cho Kyuhyun imnida, Bangapsumnida" Kyuhyun membungkukkan badannya cukup lama lalu menegakkannya lagi

"Annyeong…Leeteuk imnida, aku leader Super Junior" Ucap ramah sang leader, lalu dilanjutkan satu persatu member memperkenalkan diri mulai dari Heechul, Hankyung, Yesung, Kangin, Shindong, Sungmin, Eunhyuk, Donghae, Siwon, Ryeowook, dan Kibum.

Mata Kyuhyun mengikuti jika setiap member memperkenalkan diri, hingga tatapannya berhenti di satu orang, Kyuhyun menatapnya cukup lama, mata foxi itu seakan membuat Kyuhyun menuntut untuk menatapnya, namun ia segera mengalihkan pandangannya saat di sadari nya orang itu menyadari bahwa Kyuhyun menatap nya dengan intens.

.

"Karena tempat ini tidak terlalu besar untuk kita ber 13, dan lagi pula kedatangan mu disini cukup mendadak, jadi belum ada ranjang tidur untuk mu, hanya ada kasur lipat, kau bisa tidur di kamar siapapun untuk sementara, ada beberapa kamar disini, seperti nya kita harus menunggu sampai perusahaan memberi kita dorm yang cukup besar" ucap Leeteuk yang berjalan menuju salah satu kamar di dorm di belakangnya di ikuti Kyuhyun, sedang member yang lainnya duduk di lantai sambil asik menikmati kesibukan mereka masing-masing.

"Ah Sungmin-ah….kau disini ternyata" Namja yang bernama Sungmin pun memandang Leeteuk dan Kyuhyun bergantian sambil meletakan buku yang baru saja di baca nya.

"Dia akan tidur disini?" Tanya Sungmin

"Nama nya Kyuhyun, Minnie" Leeteuk sedikit menyengritkan dahi nya

"Nde…aku tahu…..Kyuhyun-ssi, mianhae jika kau harus tidur di bawah untuk sementara sedangkan aku dan Donghae akan tidur di atas" Sungmin tersenyum ke arah Kyuhyun, membuat Kyuhyun berdiri membeku di tempatnya tanpa mengeluarkan kata apapun.

"Kyuhyun-ssi…. Kau sakit?" Tanya Sungmin

"A…aniya Hyung…hmmm…nde..gwenchana..aku akan tidur di bawah" jawab Kyuhyun tergagap, membuat Leeteuk menatap nya penasaran. Sungmin sendiri malah kembali duduk di atas kasurnya tanpa memikirkan apapun.

"Baiklah jika begitu, Kyuhyun jika kau mau kau bisa bergabung dengan kami di ruang tengah, jika sudah lelah kau istirahat saja" Leeteuk memegang pundak Kyuhyun sebentar, Kyuhyun mengangguk, lalu Leeteuk pun berlalu di kamar itu meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas nya berat, entah kenapa suasana nya begitu kaku, dia dan semua member SJ, 'mungkin karena belum terlalu terbiasa' batin Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menyadari kini diri nya hanya berdua dengan Sungmin di kamar itu 'kenapa aku merasa hangat saat melihat mata cuek nya itu' batin Kyuhyun lagi.

"Jika lelah istirahlah" Suara Sungmin menyadarkan pikiran Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi di penuhi dengan tanda tanya.

"ah..nd…nde…"

"Jangan terlalu kaku, mungkin karena kita semua memang belum saling mengenal dengan mu, sebenarnya semua nya baik" ucap Sungmin tulus, Kyuhyun mengangguk lega.

Sepertinya Kyuhyun memang perlu menunggu waktu untuk menyesuaikan keadaannya diantara member SJ, bagaimanapun dia member baru yang datang setelah SJ debut beberapa bulan yang lalu, tentu tidak mudah bagi member SJ menerima keberadaan Kyuhyun, apalagi mengingat Kyuhyun hanya di training oleh SM.E selama 3 bulan, hal ini jelas menimbulkan kecemburuan mengingat member SJ lainnya menjalani masa training yang jauh lebih lama, bertahun-tahun tepatnya.

"Gomawo hyung" ucapan Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin menatapnya tidak mengerti, namun sesaat kemudian akhirnya Sungmin tersenyum kecil lalu kembali fokus pada buku di hadapannya.

.

Super Junior kini tengah berada di ruang latihan dance di gedung SM.E, setelah masuk nya Kyuhyun sebagai member ke 13, Super Junior langsung di beri project baru dari perusahaan mereka, mereka akan mengeluarkan single terbaru berjudul "U", sebenarnya hal yang biasa di lakukan oleh member SJ untuk melakukan dance mengingat mereka sudah debut hampir 6 bulan dimana setiap lagu mereka memiliki koreografi, dan lagi mereka sudah di trenning cukup lama untuk masalah dance, yang jadi masalah adalah Kyuhyun. Sebagai member baru, kyuhyun tidak terlalu menguasai gerakan-gerakan dance, apalagi ia hanya di training 3 bulan, sehingga tidak menghasilkan cukup baik di bagian dance. Untuk lagu U mereka sudah melakukan recording, dan karena kemampuan suara kyuhyun sangat sangat menakjubkan, membuat proses recording berjalan lancar, namun kini mereka di hadapkan oleh masalah yang sesungguhnya.

"Mianhae hyung-deul, aku tidak menyangka akan sebodoh ini melakukan koreo" ucap Kyuhyun saat mereka menghentikan latihan untuk sementara.

"Gwenchana…istirahat dulu" kata Shindong, lalu mereka duduk memutar di tengah-tengah ruangan latihan.

"Gwechana Kyuhyun-ah, kami akan mengajari mu lagi nanti" Hankyung yang duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun mengepalkan kedua tangannya memberi semangat, Kyuhyun tersenyum senang. Kyuhyun sudah merasa di terima, meski belum sepenuhnya namun member SJ mulai hangat pada nya, bukan tatapan dingin lagi yang diterima oleh Kyuhyun setidaknya semua member sudah mau mengajak kyuhyun bicara meski bukan Kyuhyun yang memulai.

"Di grub ini ada 4 lead dance, Eunhyuk, Shindong, Hankyung, dan Donghae, kau bisa meminta tolong pada mereka jika mengalami kesulitan, ada Sungmin dan Kibum juga yang bagus di dance, jadi kau bisa meminta tolong pada mereka hei bocah" Heechul mengeluarkan suara yang langsung mendapat tatapan tidak percaya dari semua member, kecuali Kyuhyun, yah Kyuhyun sudah memahami sifat Heechul yang memang blak-blakan, Heechul dan Leeteuk adalah hyung tertua nya, dan mereka memang belum terlalu dekat dengan Kyuhyun.

"Nde hyung" Kyuhyun mengangguk.

Akhirnya mereka melanjutkan berlatih kembali, meski masih belum terlalu baik, setidaknya Kyuhyun mendengarkan dan melakukan semua kode yang diberikan hyung deul nya, sehingga ia bisa mengikuti nya dengan cukup baik. Latihan berjalan cukup baik, dan mereka memutuskan untuk membersihkan diri sekalian di gedung itu sebelum kembali ke dorm setelah latihan selesei.

Kyuhyun duduk di sebuah bangku setelah selesei mandi dan menunggu member lainnya untuk kembali ke dorm.

"Kau masih disini?" sebuah suara membuat Kyuhyun memalingkan wajah nya kea rah orang yang mengajaknya bicara.

"Sungmin hyung….Hyung-deul lainnya?" Kyuhyun memiringkan kepala nya mencoba mencari 11 sosok hyungnya.

"Mereka sudah kembali ke dorm, kenapa bisa kau tertinggal?...dimana tadi kau mandi?" Tanya Sungmin lagi

"Lantai 2" jawab Kyuhyun singkat sambil memperlihatkan 2 jari nya kea rah Sungmin, Sungmin menghela nafas lalu mengambil handphon nya dari kantong saku celananya, lalu memanggil salah satu nama dari phone book nya.

"Hyung….apa kau meresa ada yang tertinggal?"

"…"

"Bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun?"

"…"

"Aniya…..aku tidak mengatakan aku akan pulang bersama dia"

"…"

"Ah iya…dia tadi di lantai 2, jadi kau pikir aku mengajaknya bersama?"

"…"

"Nde…baiklah, aku akan pulang bersama nya" Lalu Sungmin menutup panggilannya, Kyuhyun menatap tidak mengerti.

"Teukie hyung pikir kau pulang bersama ku karena dia sempat melihat mu di lantai 2, aku memang tadi ada urusan di sana, mereka mandi di lantai yang sama dengan tempat latihan, makanya mereka langsung pulang tanpa menunggu mu….bagaimana kau bisa tidak ikut bersama yang lainnya?"

Kyuhyun menggaruk kepala nya yang tidak gatal, merasa sangat bodoh dengan hal yang ia lakukan, tadi dia memang melihat hyung-deul nya masuk di kamar mandi atas tepat nya lantai 4, namun dia ingin menikmati mandi nya maka nya memilih untuk mandi di lantai 2, dan ternyata hal itu membuat nya tertinggal untuk pulang.

"hahaha…sudah, tidak perlu dipikir kan, untuk aku bertemu dengan mu, aku memang membawa mobil sendiri karena tadi aku ada urusan dengan manager hyung, kita pulang saja"

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun berjalan bersama menuju tempat parkir, Sungmin masih asik mengejek betapa bodoh nya magnae baru nya itu, dan Kyuhyun hanya bisa tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Kau tidak ingin aku saja yang mengendarai nya?" Tanya Kyuhyun saat mereka sudah di depan mobil Sungmin.

"Aniya…aku saja, masuklah" Kyuhyun pun masuk di pintu sebelah kanan, dan Sungmin di kursi sopir.

Mulai sejak duduk di mobil, Kyuhyun tidak berhenti memandang Sungmin, hingga mereka sudah setengah jalan seperti ini pun, Kyuhyun masih setia menatap Sungmin, merasa di perhatikan akhirnya Sungmin meminggirkan mobil nya lalu menatap Kyuhyun.

"Ada yang salah dengan wajah ku? Kau dari tadi memandang ku" ucap Sungmin kepada Kyuhyun.

"Mata…mata foxi mu hyung..ah..a..aniya..mianhae" ucap Kyuhyun tergagap saat menyadari apa yang ia ucapkan tadi, Sungmin semakin tidak mengerti hingga akhirnya ia hanya bisa menanggapi nya dengan tersenyum,lalu kembali menjalnkan mobil nya.

.

"Jadi aku tidak akan sekamar lagi dengan Sungmin hyung?" Tanya Donghae girang  
, saat mendengar penjelasan dari leeteuk tentang pembagian kamar yang baru, apalagi mereka sudah mendapatkan 2 dorm di tempat yang sama meski berbeda lantai. Leeteuk yang menentukan pembagian itu, dan Donghae yang awal nya sekamara dengan Sungmin di pisahkan.

"Kau senang sekali Hae-ah?" sindir Sungmin

"bukan begitu hyung, aku senang sekamar dengan mu, tapi bukan kah kau sendiri tau aku tidak terlalu nyaman dengan semua barang berwarna pink mu"

"Sudah…tidak usah berdebat…jadi Sungmin, Kyuhyun yang akan menggantikan Donghae sebagai room-mate mu" ujar Leeteuk menengahi Sungmin dan Donghae.

Semua member sudah mendapatkan kamar nya sesuai dengan yang di bagi oleh Leeteuk, dan entah kenapa semua member langsung menyetujui yang sudah di atur oleh Leeteuk. Tidak ada yang protes, semua menurut.

"Kyuhyun-ah, barang-barang mu bisa kau pindahkan di kamar mu yang baru bersama Sungmin hyung" ucap Ryeowook, karena barang-barang Kyuhyun memang hampir semua ada di kamarnya yang akan menjadi kamar nya dengan Yesung, Kyuhyun mengangguk mengiyakan.

Setelah kehebohan yang terjadi karena semua member sibuk memindahkan barang-barang mereka ke kamar baru nya, semua member memuturkan untuk beristirahat sebelum malam nya akan menghadiri sebuah acara varity show di salah satu stasiun televisi.

"Pink?" satu kata itu keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun saat melihat Sungmin membuka almarinya, bisa dilihat Kyuhyun, banyak sekali barang berwarna pink di dalam almari itu, mulai dari t-shirt, topi, syal.

"nde…apa mengganggu mu?" Tanya Sungmin

"Hahaha..tentu saja tidak, mengganggu dari mana? Aku hanya kaget kau memiliki barang berwarna pink sebanyak itu hyung, hebat sekali kau bisa memiliki sebanyak itu" Kyuhyun duduk di atas kasur nya dan menghadap kea rah Sungmin yang kembali menutup pintu almari nya.

"Di rumah ku masih lebih banyak" ucap Sungmin enteng yang ikut duduk di kasur nya sendiri, kini Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saling berhadapan.

"Aku istirahat dulu, hari ini cukup melelahkan" Sungmin merebahkan tubuh nya di atas kasur empuk nya, tak lama langsung terdengar dengkuran halus Sungmin, Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi hanya merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur nya sendiri tanpa menutup mata nya merasa sangat penasaran dengan namja yang kini menjadi room-mate nya itu, akhir nya Kyuhyun bangun dan berjalan mendekati ranjang Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menatap intens wajah Sungmin yang tertidur pulas, tanpa sadar tangannya menyentuh pipi chubby Sungmin lalu membelainya lembut, hingga akhirnya Kyuhyun kembali menarik tangannya, lalu menggelengkan kepala nya.

'Ada apa dengan ku..tidak tidak….. ini semua tidak benar' ucap Kyuhyun pelan dan kembali ke kasur nya, dan kembali merebahkan tubuh nya dan mencoba untuk tidur.

TBC…  
huuee..mianhae kalo pendek…. Ini Cuma buat prolog aja… ^^v

GOMAWO sudah mau baca  
*cipok chingu-deul *0*


End file.
